Fetter Thieves
Fetter Thieves ''is the fourth studio album by American alternative rock band CC. The album was released on November 29th, 2019 on Bolton's Zero Records. It is the first album to feature Craig Noblin on drums. The album has a much heavier sound than anything CC had released prior (and after, probably) and is generally much darker. Jamie Dewolf first brought the idea for the album up to Craig as having a "really grunge-y" sound. Background & recording ''Fetter Thieves' idea of being a) a second "thieves" album (see Makeup Thieves) and b) being a heavier album was created in early April 2019. At the time, CC was attempting to record two other albums, both of which were scrapped shortly after. The first song finished from the album was "badaba", followed shortly by "cross the walls" and "fetters are so last season" among a few others. All of these songs were recorded in the span of April to May 2019. The final song finished from the album was the sixth track, "smother" on August 2nd. On July 30th, 2019, all CC social media accounts' profile pictures were replaced with a black version of the artwork for the blue album. A few teasers were posted, containing lyrics to numerous songs from Fetter Thieves. On August 17th, 2019, CC announced that the singles "cross the walls" and "badaba" would release on August 20th, 2019. On September 10th, 2019, the third single "fetters are so last season" was released, along with the reveal of the tracklist and title of the album, as well as the bandcamp preorder. On October 3rd, 2019 the single "penny for your thoughts" was released, and on October 10th, the penny for your thoughts (and some others, of course) EP was released. Lyrics and themes Like the first in the "thieves" trilogy, ''Fetter Thieves ''is a concept album. It follows the story of a man named James, who becomes a murderer after finding out it's his "passion". Around the point of the song "an ending (in weights)", James finds a love interest whom he thinks he is actually going out with, but he's really just stalking and fantasizing about them. In "a song made of empty space" he finds out they're "cheating" on him and he kills both his love interest and their significant other in "sparks". In "home improvement", James gets caught by the police and is sent to jail. "eric foreman forman", the haunting closer, is where he dies. He overdoses and the song is him essentially describing purgatory. Music As mentioned before, the album takes on a much heavier song, and the opener "fetters are so last season" encapsulates this quite well. The album's only real electronic based songs are "a song made of empty space", "minafilotia street", and "(new wave) 234". The haunting closer, "eric foreman forman", is a nine minute long epic driven by a descending piano riff. Track listing 1. fetters are so last season (4:02) 2. so you think you can live (4:54) 3. cross the walls (2:30) 4. sequel (2:15) 5. badaba (3:06) 6. smother (4:31 7. an ending (in weights) (4:32) 8. a song made of empty space (5:51) 9. sparks (2:41) 10. minafilotia street (2:27) 11. moonlight sonata excerpt 25 (4:19) 12. several more words (0:08) 13. penny for your thoughts (2:18) 14. (new wave) 234 (1:40) 15. home improvement (4:52) 16. eric foreman forman (9:03)